a set of lies we agreed upon
by mangacrack
Summary: Shinobi can shape everything into an illusion, even without realizing it. Naruto is sometimes to painful to look at. [Minato/Sasuke]


**All character's are adults. **

**No underage relationships will happen in this story.**

* * *

Some days Minato is ashamed of himself. As he should be, since Sasuke is young enough to be his child.  
Hell, he has a child, which is in Sasuke's age.

But do they compare?

Minato likes to compare Sasuke to Naruto, especially when they are arguing. Perhaps he should feels guilty, but instead he finds more reasons for continuance.

Naruto is a child. A young loud boy, who has Kushina's character and a rather naive view on the world. Despite being a shinobi, Naruto is very innocent. Minato can't fault him. Instead he is very grateful that his sons is so skilled in diplomatic international relationships. Naruto's patience saved Suna from civil war, when the Yondaime Kazekage was killed and the citizens doubted Gaara's sanity.

Minato likes to listen, when Naruto tells him about his friends behind foreign borders. He also smiles when honest letters are written to his son, where the Hokage would receive empty phrases as best. This should be his priority, his dream. His world.

Reality looks different.

* * *

The Hokage cannot take another wife. Cannot be seen with another woman at his side.

Konoha's population holds Minato in favour, because they like the tragic love story. As much as Minato hates it, the anniversary each year reminds people that the Hokage is a human being. That includes the Daimyo and Minato will bend backwards to keep it that way.

* * *

It has been a little over ten years since the blood of the Uchiha drenched the streets of his city and Minato will fight for every illusion that bans that image from minds. His own among it.

"You should sleep", Sasuke tells him. His body stretches behind him, naked underneath the cover of his bed.

Minato dares to look aside and his breath always catches a little, when he sees Sasuke like this. Of course he is handsome, Uchiha usually are. But it's the fact that Sasuke looks healthy and strong and _sane_ that leaves him dizzy.

* * *

Watching Naruto's best friend die, when Itachi's hand was forced to commit the most gruesome crime in Konoha's bloody history, was one of the hardest thing Minato had to endure. The small boy, who had slept in Naruto's nursery is dead. He had died, when Danzo manipulated Itachi to kill the Uchiha Clan.

Maybe Sasuke's innocence could have been restored. Sasuke had trusted him enough to come running to him, when Itachi told him (too late, far too late) what was about to happen.

But trust had to be build on something. Minato couldn't afford to break his word after the last Uchiha had experienced so much dishonesty.

"You will have your vengeance."

Minato had sworn it and he was proud to say he kept his oath.

Back then he had the choice between coddling Sasuke or giving him the control he craved. Knowing, how badly it could end for an Hokage, when the morally questionable the village produced were ignored, Minato had taken it upon himself to train Sasuke.

The memory is equally hot and terrifying.

The physical relationship is a recent development (Minato likes his partners well build, thank you) but it truly began, when he discovered the beauty of Sasuke's mind. He cannot even fault Orochimaru for wanting it.

Sasuke is intelligent, focused and determined. Strong-willed and unflinching before dangers.  
Self-aware and able to watch the world with a critical eye.

Yes, Minato is aware this is the main reason he desires Sasuke. Yet somewhere between losing Kushina and desiring revenge for Danzo's deception, the lines blurred. At lot. Now he wants to burn under Sasuke's touch. Minato wants to crawl up his body and beg him to ruin for anybody else. He wants the red eyes fixed on him and nothing else, in return.

* * *

Shinobi can shape everything into an illusion, even without realizing it. Naruto is sometimes to painful to look at.

Especially when Minato dodges all match-making attempts and says: "I still love your mother. There will never be another woman for me."

Which is true, in a way. True enough not to be lie. True enough for the son of the Hokage.  
But often Sasuke is present to hear it. (He will fuck Minato harder next time, to prove him wrong.)

Sasuke often laughs at this, as much as he is capable of free-hearted laughter.

With Naruto as his friend, he almost lives in Minato's home. It's a good cover and no one sees it.  
No one questions it. It's for the best, since the answers would be harsh.

Naruto is more like a younger cousin, he is responsible for. Sasuke is willing to admit it, but he will never say it loud.

Technically he 's even Naruto's superior (Not on paper, such evidence doesn't exist). He became Jounin with Danzo's death, but Sasuke doesn't tell him that either. It would destroy Naruto's world, if he knew that his best friend acts as envoy between Orochimaru and the Hokage of Konoha.

There are so many secrets that could destroy Naruto. A very physical relationship in the dead of the night between his father and his best friend is just one of many lies they told him.

* * *

**The prompt came from the naruto-meme on livejorunal. **

**I would have never written it on my own, but I was interested in making it work. **

**Mostly because the storyline could have gone different, had Naruto been more like his father.**


End file.
